


Realization

by orphan_account



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just my roommate, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

_He's just my roommate, okay?_

This mantra passes through my thoughts quite a bit lately. It's irritating, actually. People just seem to stare when we are out, whether it's at Chubby's as we are devouring our usual burgers and fries, or it's back at the apartment, in the halls, as we try to pick up girls.

Even when we do pick up girls, eventually, because Eric's zany antics usually scare them off, it doesn't really mean anything. I mean, it's _nice_ kissing them and maybe fondling (if they let me get that far. Jack Hunter is not a sleaze, got it?), but that is about it. I used to want more, but I have no idea what I want anymore...

 _He's just my roommate, okay?_

Those stares embed in my brain, never leaving me a moment's peace. What's worse is that I am getting to the point where it is making me _uncomfortable_. I feel like I'm hiding something, but I'm not! Really!

Eric brushes it all off, as he normally does. "So let them think," he says. "I'm not bothered by it." I still get surprised when something intelligent-sounding pops out of his mouth. Those times are few and far between, but when something does click in him, it is usually true and helpful.

Knowing that this situation isn't affecting him comforts me slightly. And he is correct. I _shouldn't_ let it get to me, but it does. And it shouldn't keep me up at night, eating at me, nagging at the forefront of my mind.

 _He's just my roommate, okay?_

I'm noticing things about Eric that I never really thought about before. He's kind of _girly_. Almost _pretty_ , if that makes any sense. What, with his long, perfect hair and delicate hands, especially when they are accented with those rings that he favors. Why, there are times where I imagine what it would be like to touch those hands or maybe even run my fingers through that hair and I then feel a fluttering in my belly. It spreads through me like a soothing drink, warm and relaxing.

I shake it off, grounding myself back into reality. He's your best friend, Jack. You should not be imagining these things. _He's just your roommate_.

I'm starting to think that's not the case.


End file.
